Thunder, headaches and big brothers
by Juud18
Summary: A real short oneshot of a young Alan and Scott moment.


**«»**Thank **Phoenix Sparrow **for this idea. :) We were talking about thunder -since a single thunderstrike sounded at my house in the afternoon and creeped me out- and she told me something that had happened when she was little. I immediately got inspiration from it :) I molded this a little to how I wanted it, and this is what came out. Check out her stories, they're great :D**«»**

**«»**Again, I should be studying right now :S**«»**

**«»**Ages and order: Scott (17) Virgil (15) John (13) Gordon (10) Alan (7) (Just screwed around with the ages really, I can't determine their true ages, since movie and tv are blurring into one, and I can never find a good source to check their real ages. :S It comes out better this way anyway :))**«»**

**»«»«**

_**Juud18**_

_**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»**_

Along the lines, seventeen year old Scott knew what happened that evening. He had not heard what exactly went down, but his father woke him up and told him the gist of it. Scott had yet to see how the injured party was affected though. He knew for certain, that when he approached his little brother's room, it wasn't good.

He rapped his knuckles over the wood, but his younger brother didn't respond. Scott knew he was in there though, because small, suppressed sobs still sounded trough the thin wood.

He opened the door and peeked around it. On the bed, was the injured victim crying his young heart out. He had buried his head into his pillow and was grabbing onto it like a lifeline.

"Al?" Scott called out carefully. He ventured into the room, and gently closed the door behind him. "What happened?"

Little Alan lifted his face off the pillow, and Scott felt his heart sink. The small boy had a large band-aid on the left side of his forehead, it's whiteness already stained with some red. His eyes matched, them being red from all the crying. His corn silk blond hair was tousled, giving the impression Alan had been like that for a while.

"Aww, Al." Scott muttered softly. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Immediately, he found himself with hands full of a crying Alan Tracy. He pulled the youngest on his lap, wrapped his arms around him, and rocked the blond boy gently from side to side.

"Shhh.. It's okay, Alan.. It's okay.." He soothed into the little boy's ear. He stroked his small back and formed a few soft unintelligible sentences, just so Alan had a soothing voice to listen to. He kept it up until Alan's crying reduced to soft sniffles now and then.

"Now tell me," Scott said, as he gently pushed Alan a few inches away from him, "What happened?"

Alan's breathing hitched a few times, and his sentences got interrupted by occasional stutters and sniffles. "I.. I ... I was just.. trying to sleep, when.. this giant thunder sounded from outside!" Alan's eyes are red rimmed and huge, setting off the sky blue of them even more then usual.

"And what then?" Scott coaxed. He ran his hand trough Alan's silken blond hair and smiled when the boy nestled his face against his chest. His next words are muffled because of this, "I got scared.." He cried. "I tried to hide under my bed but... but.."

Again, he stopped talking. Scott rubbed Alan's neck and tried to find the soothing place he knew calmed Alan for sure. A sigh from the smaller party proved he'd found it when he brushed the boy's neck hair and nape of his neck.

"Then what, Al? Come on.."

"I wanted to hide under my bed... but I hit my head on it real hard!" Fresh tears filled his eyes anew, and Scott pressed his trembling brother against him again. He stroked the soothing spot in Alan's neck again, and smiled when Alan just relaxed against him, this time not crying. He stayed there for a while though, just calmly breathing, and listening to Scott.

"It's okay now, Alan.. " He whispered again. Then he gently inched Alan back, " Next time though.. Just wake me up, okay?" He put a smile on his face, and grinned when Alan mimicked him. "You can stay with me when thunder comes again.. Would you like that?"

Alan nodded softly, and with big pleading blue eyes he asked his big brother:" Can I stay now, Scotty?"

Scott laughed and nodded at the same time. "Sure you can, Al. Come here." He lifted his brother up by slipping an arm under his back and kneecaps, and carried him to his own room on the other end of the hallway.

At the door, he discovered that he had a problem. He took care of that quick enough though. He threw Alan over his shoulder in a firemen's carry, and smiled when the blond boy squeeled.

"Not a worry, Al, I got you.." Scott said, as he walked into his room. He sat down on the bed against the headboard and laid Alan down on the bed between his legs, so the little one was resting against his stomach.. "I always be there for you, okay?" He brushed a blond lock from Alan's forehead and smiled. "All you need to do is ask.. I'm your big brother for a reason.."

"I know, Scott." Alan said, smiling too. He rolled to his side, and curled up. "Love you, Scotty." He muttered.

"Love you too, sprout." Scott answered affectionately, "Go to sleep.."

Within seconds, the little munchkin was under, and dragged Scott with him into dreamland in a matter of minutes...

_**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»**_

There, so far the cute meant Alan and Scott fic :D I hope you guys like it :)

**»«»«**

_**Juud18**_


End file.
